Emotional Hurricane
by DMLVT6963
Summary: Sonny becomes caught up with constant dreams of Chad. As she puts the peices together, she discovers more about Chad and the mystery creature of the night that is running loose in the heart of Hollywood. LotsOfChanny!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the cafeteria to find Chad Dylan Cooper sitting at his table laughing at the costumes Nico and Grady were wearing. They were in a barf and stomache suit. They were recreating their famous sketch for So Random. I have to say, it was one of my favorites with them. I smiled to myself, and ignored the "Falls table".

"Good morning everybody." I smiled at them all cherry.

"Hey Sonny." Nico and Grady said at the same time.

"Man this is awful." Grady let out.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"We look like fools compared to them." Him and Nico looked over to the "Falls". I didn't even look behind me.

"Hey, since when do we care if they care?"

"You're right Sonny." Nice agreed nodding his head. "We shouldn't care." he nudged Grady in the arm with his elbow.

"There you go." I smiled triumphantly.

"Look at this!" I turned to see Tawnie storming into the cafeteria. I noticed everyone else did too. My eyes met Chad's for a second, but I broke the contact, looking back at Tawnie who was standing next to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This!" she threw the new edition of this months Tween Weekly Magazine on the table in front of us.

"_Americas most talented hottie, Constance Heart, is showing off her upbeat look in a new flick this Fall!"_

"She's just an actress…?" I wasn't to sure if that was a question or not but it came out.

"Not just an actress! She's the next top thing in Hollywood!"

"And that's bad?" I shook my head a little bit. Nico and Grady snorted.

"Yes! Do you know what this means!?" She took the magazine and shook it fiercely in front of my face.

"Not really."

"It means I'm not the BEST!" she huffed and slammed herself in the seat at the end of the table. I looked at the picture again. She was pretty. She had blonde long layered hair, that shaped her sharp-heart cut face. She had dark green eyes and full shaped lips. Her figure was full, curvy and petite. Okay she was more then pretty. She was almost breathtaking. Yet, I had never heard of her. She must be the next big thing in Hollywood. I took my eyes off her and ignored the stingy article that was begging me to read it for some more insight.

"Who's that?" Nico asked slapping his arm against Grady's chest. I looked behind me at a thin girl walk in, as she walked towards the "Falls table".

"Probably another one of the many girlfriends Chad goes through every week." I said without a care in my tone. I turned again to look at her, after I caught another glance of Constance Heart on the cover of Tween Weekly sitting just a few inches from me.

"No way." Tawnie exclaimed with disgust in her voice. I looked at the girl again who was tightly wrapped in Chad's embrace. My eyes widened and I grabbed the magazine off the table and opened it to her article.

"**_Constance, how is your work going?_**

_Oh, work is great. I just finished Vamp Fame and I'm getting ready for a week of shooting on Mackenzie Falls next week._

_**Oh that sounds awesome. How are you and your boyfriend?**_

_We're great. He's great. It's an amazing thing. He is so supportive and understanding. It's great to have that when I come home at the end of the day._

_**That's always good. Are you living together already?**_

_Oh no. We just split nights at each others places every once in awhile. I have been gone for most of the month, so it's been rough. _

_**Well, you will be working with Chad, so that should brighten things up.**_

_Of course it will."_

I felt sick. My heart stopped beating. Usually Chad made it skip beats, but never stop. I turned slowly back at the "New Hollywood "IT" Couple" and my stomach turned. He was caressing her lower back and she was in conversation with everyone at the table. I fought back my emotions and swallowed. Chad was dating Constance and he was the Chad that I knew, not the Chad everyone else knew, when he was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

I tore my eyes off them as soon as Chad caught me starring. I looked at Nico who was starring still.

"Dang I've got the biggest crush on that girl!"

"Who wouldn't" Grady said in amusement. "She's perfect." I kept quiet.

"In-every-way." Nico finished slowly in awe.

"This is just pitiful." Tawnie pouted. "Can this get any more sickening? I mean she takes my place and then she turns up dating Chad Dylan Cooper?" She slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm going to my dressing room so I can recuperate." she stated standing up. She turned back towards me and ripped the magazine out of my hands and took it with her, storming out of the cafeteria. I didn't even eat my bowel of fresh fruit that was sitting in front of me. It didn't look tasty or delicious anymore. I lost my appetite. I just sat there quietly waiting to leave with Nico and Grady who were still eating their breakfast.

Later that day, I was walking in the halls back from rehearsals, and I saw Chad and Constance kissing in the hall. They were all over each other. He had his hand on her waist lifting her shirt up a bit. I stopped and hid behind the wall. I couldn't help but look. I caught myself analyzing his moves. His touching, and those kisses. Everything he did was so interesting. I never thought of Chad this way, and nor had I ever wanted too.

It was a natural dirty instinct that made me watch. Wow. I had to stop, but I couldn't. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck. He was thrusting himself forward, rubbing upon her body and all she did was close her eyes. I watched him trail his fingers against her skin. I had never done anything like that. Ever. I haven't even had a real kiss. Nothing with the tongue at all. I saw his tongue move swiftly along her chin. He rested his forehead on hers. He looked different. He looked so deep and caring. He looked like a lover. I never knew Chad could possess that quality, and here I am watching him show it.

My heart slowed and I backed away slowly and went back to set. I figured my cell was okay being left in the dressing room. I didn't really need it. Most of the time Chad was the one who usually called me during the day, and he was defiantly preoccupied to even think about giving me a call.

I was in my dressing room changing inside of my little closet. I had taken off my costume and put on a white comfy dress that came to me knees. It was cold and the dress was thin and almost see through. I was in the middle of looking for my sweater that I had sworn I had put on my couch. The room was a bit messy and it was my fault this time.

"What happened in here?" I was on m knees looking under the couch when I heard it. "Nice position." I spun around and glared at him.

"You're such a pervert."

"Is it my fault your ass was all I could see?"

"What do you want?" I asked ferociously as I continued throwing stuff around.

"What… are you looking for?" he asked curiously.

"A sweater. I'm to cold for this dress." I said standing up facing him, as I put my hand on my waist.

"Yeah." he laughed subtly "I can see." he smirked a bit. Causing me to look down. My mouth dropped. Oh My God! I covered my chest as quickly as he said it.

"What is the matter with you?" I spat at him. He put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"I was just saying. I cant help that." He defended himself.

"Well stop looking at me!" I tightened my arms across my breast. I had no bra on and the air conditioner was being plain mean.

"I cant see anything." he pointed to my arms.

"What do you need?" I was growing impatient.

"Oh, just checking up on you." he said simply putting his hands in his pockets of his kaki pants.

"Checking up one me?" I repeated.

"Yes." he emphasized it as if he was talking to a retard.

"Why?" He started moving through my mess of a dressing room.

"Well you seemed a bit upset this morning at breakfast." he fell backwards into the couch full of my clothes.

"I wasn't up set." I looked everywhere but at him. He picked up of my bras and held it dangling, and he looked at me slyly. I reached for it.

"Hey, give me that!." I snatched it.

"I liked you better without it" he smirked

"You've got a lot of nerve." he laughed at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think your "girlfriend" would approve of that." I snapped at him. I wasn't covering myself anymore and I was to frustrated to even think about that.

"My what?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Constance Heart." I said with hatred.

"Constance and I aren't dating. We're just hooking up." He sounded astonished that I brought that up.

"Not according to her." He just leaned further back into the couch and he looked up at the ceiling taking a breath. "You to are practically living together, and you guys were all over" I stopped before it was too late. His eyes widened and he started to lean forward a bit to catch that last bit. "and - it doesn't matter to me, because I don't care." I smiled half-heartedly. Crap. Sonny you are such an easy reading idiot!

"Sonny we're just hooking up. It's an attention grabber for our work. That's all. Nothing else. " He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh." I looked away from him.

"Why? Were you jealous?" he asked playfully, his tongue touching his lower lip slightly. He leaned forward.

"Psshhh. Noo." I lied.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Really Chad?"

"Yeah really."

"Well I wasn't"

"I think you were."

"Well I think you should just get out."

"That's fine. I have a dinner date with Consce anyway." He had a nickname for her! He stood up fixing his jacket.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good!" With that he walked out.

I huffed and threw my bra at my vanity mirror. I crossed my arms and looked over the huge mess I had to clean up before I could go home and fall asleep. I was going home to close my eyes and fall asleep alone, knowing Chad was with Constance tonight. Touching, playing, and fooling. She would fall asleep with him and I was again, by myself.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned what seemed to be all night, but it was barely 1 in the morning. I had laid here in the dark for almost 4 hours, and I couldn't fall asleep. I started thinking about how he was kissing her yesterday, and it sent shivers in me. I closed my eyes and I slowly drifted asleep….only to have my first dream of Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is already done and uploaded. I just haven't posted it as another chapter yet.**

**Lets post reviews people!**

**I'm not updating the next chapter 3 unless I get some thoughts.. ;)**

**I'm working on chapter 4 right now.  
Listening to **

**Britney Spears  
"Ooh Ooh Baby"**

**Awesome song for this story.. :))**

**DMLVT6963**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_**I want to give out a special shout-out to some great people who reviewed .. :)**

**beeheartsliam, cocosunshine23, 24QueenMo, sorathestar, Fluffness, monkey87, Demi-Fan-Channy, Harryfan94, JR9/20, EllietheDisneyfreak, YummyTastyJessi, and Kilala-kun!!!! **

**Thank you so much.. :) Love you all.**

* * *

_I was walking in a garden that had darkness and depth to it. I could smell the sweet flowers mixing with rain above me within the clouds. I shivered as I continued my walk around the coble steps and sweet trees. I had a long red satin night gown on and I was barefoot. The thin strap was sliding off my shoulder just a little bit. I looked to the sky, and I could see the sky changing. The clouds were moving and the color was changing from constant shades of grays and blackness. There was no moon to shine light. I kept to the coble stone steps to guide me. I heard steps following me. I turned around to see what it was. It was to dark for me to see anything that might have been hiding. I slowly continued my way, much more cautiously this time. I was not alone. Or was I imaging it? I looked to the side of me and I thought I saw a dark figure moving for a second. I got off trail and walked backwards starring into the deep garden, I bumped into a tree. I felt someone touch my hair, it moved it off my shoulder and it's hand brushed my neck slightly as it did so. My heart raced and I feared to look behind me. I kept my eyes straight ahead of me. An overwhelming comfort took over me as it breathed on my bare shoulder. I shuddered to the sensation that rippled across my skin. I felt the rain drop on my cheek and I closed my eyes and smiled. _

"_I'm here." The words came out so beautifully. Magically. The rain was like his power letting me know not to be afraid. One of my hands the were bent behind me onto the tree, I let go and touched his leg. I trailed upwards until I wrapped my arm behind his neck. I turned my head a little bit and I caught his eyes. Blue deep sharp eyes. I knew him instantly. My heart raced as our eyes met and he leaned in a bit, for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he bit my neck. I jumped forward as his emotion turned from soothing to aggression. As I turned around to fully look at him, there was nothing there but a panther. It was strutting away, and it turned it's head to look at me before he disappeared into the garden of night. _

I jolted upwards from my bed. I sat there starring straight out the window. It was cloudy. The light dimness shined through my bedroom window and I did a few breathing exercises to allow my pulse to slow. I was sweating as if I was in a light shower of rain, just as I was in the dream. I touched the right side of my neck. I was confused. That had to be the strangest dream I had ever had. Chad was a black panther. That's impossible. What did I eat last night? I thought as I got ready for work. Chocolate? No. In fact I didn't really eat anything, now when I think about it. I didn't even own a red satin nightgown. Maybe later in the future when I'm married. I blushed at the thought. I had no business even thinking about that. I was to inexperienced and young. I shook the thought from head. The sultriness that drowned me in that dream. The thought of being seduced shot sparks through me. Chad seducing me was even more significant then anything. I honestly wouldn't fight him if he tried. Okay, I need to stop thinking about this. I had a lot of energy and I couldn't actually explain it. I felt vigorous and alive. My body shimmed with the effect of urgency. I felt it racing through my veins and my blood doubled it's consistency. I couldn't explain it. I just felt different. They way I fixed myself up today. My skin had a glow in the mirror. My eyes glistened without any sunlight on them. I was exorbitant within my moods as I stepped out of my apartment complex.

As I got to work I saw Constance walking in the parking lot. She parked right next to Chad's black convertible. I couldn't help but admire her figure. She looked amazing, I wouldn't be surprised if Chad was totally into her. My heart sank and I thought about their date last night. I didn't even have dinner last night.

"Looking good Sonny." Nico stated with a wink and a smile, as I walked in. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Nico." I sat down on the couch in the prop house.

"Yeah, Sonny, you look different." Grady expressed.

"I didn't do anything different." I was baffled.

"Well, you look great." Nico finished the conversation of my appearance. At least I didn't think I looked different.

"My morning is just wonderful!" Tawnie practically squealed

"What now?" I took a breath before I said it.

"Dumb brod! I mean who does she think she is. Sporting off those nasty jeans." She mocked. I'm surprised she didn't burst.

"Tawnie, she's going to be gone next week. Just don't pay attention." I tried to clam her down.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say! She knows what she's doing! She's trying to push me over the edge! And I'm NOT going to be like Sonny and become a Typical Hollywood Diva!" My mouth dropped.

"Hey I am not a Diva" I stood up in my own defense.

"Please, Sonny, you are always into a dramatic moment. I'm surprised you aren't over at the falls." I bit my lip, holding myself back. Wow she was in a bad mood.

"Go get a facial." I snapped. Darn it. I was suppose to be quiet.

"AHHH!" She freaked. "You got a lot of nerve!"

"Something you don't have." I smiled sarcastically to her and walked out of the room. I bumped into the one and only CDC.

"Hey cranky."

"What? Chad I'm-" he cut me off.

"You were yesterday." as he maneuvered himself around me.

"I was irritated. Okay." I surrendered.

"Why?" as he leaned on the hall wall.

"I was just in a mood… that's all." I looked away from him, then back.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. Did you do something different today?" As he sized me up. He took in everything about me with his cool blue eyes. I felt myself blush. I stopped the smile that was forming on my mouth.

"Maybe?" I wanted to tease him but it came out as a question. Gosh I was such a true and pure virgin. I couldn't even flirt.

"I can't put my finger on it." He pushed himself off the wall and came towards me. I didn't move back. I stood right where I had stopped. I let him move in. I took in his scent. He smelled so good. I wanted to wrap my arms around him like I had done in my dream.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"What?" I shifted my eyes away from his to my shoulder then back at him. What was he looking at?

"This." he said softly as he grazed my neck with one of his fingers. My hand automatically went straight on his fingers. Oh no. It wasn't. It couldn't. That was a dream!!! My breath sped up and my heart quickened. I had to go to the bathroom.

"Um nothing. I-uhh-I burned my neck." I smiled." Stupid really." Something was overwhelming and I couldn't tell if it was him or the constant rush I kept feeling. That bite! That Panther! Chad.

"It doesn't look like a burn." he smirked, but he had something else in his face, something much darker, more deeper then I could ever read.

"That's because - the iron- was- open." I was stumbling on my words. Shoot! What did it look like? Not a hickey? No because it didn't look like a burn.

"You know those darn clampers." I started laughing, as I backed away from him. " I - I have to go." I dashed out the doors.

Everything was spinning. I ran into the bathroom and I moved my hair. What the heck!!! It was a bite alright. Like teeth marks. Not holes but maybe. This was to weird. What I dreamt of last night was just unexplainable. It couldn't be real. This wasn't happening. I kept running my fingers over it trying to make it go away. I don't know how that was going to help but I couldn't help it. I took the small scarf out of my hair and wrapped it around my neck. Very fashionable. Probably not but I had to cover it. I didn't have time to go cover it in make-up. That wasn't even there when I woke up this morning! I was losing it. Something was strange and it all had to do with Chad.

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying as much as I am writing it.. :)**

**I guess it's for Halloween.  
(you'll see why in later chapters hahahaha.)****  
But most likely not, because I won't finish it by Halloween.**

Soooo yeah... :)

**DMLVT6963**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there on set when Tawnie was eyeing me all afternoon. She came over by me .

"Hi."

"Hi" I replied blankly.

"Nice scarf." she said sarcastically.

"Tawnie I-"

"No Sonny, its okay." She cut me off. I look at her astonished. I was not going to apologize.

"Tawnie I'm not sorry."

"Well fine then." she flipped her hair. " I don't care and you look dumb in that cloth wrapped around your neck." she pointed out the obvious. I narrowed my eyes at her and dropped my head a bit.

"It's a scarf." I corrected her.

"Whatever, it looks, stupid." and with that she ripped it off!

"AWW! Give that back!" I reached out for it but she moved away.

"What is that?!" Her eyes widened as she starred at the right side neck.

"Nothing - a burn! Now give it?!" I became frantic.

"You got a hickey!" she yelled smiling. Everyone looked at me on set. "Who gave that to you?!"

"No one! I'm telling you it's a burn!"

"Ohh-hahah! That is not a burn Sonny!" Tawnie laughed out loud.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I stormed off set and headed to my dresing room.

I was sitting outside staring at the park across from the studios. It was mainly hills of grass and trees and benches. No playgrounds or anything like that. I decided to take a walk over there. The sun was near setting and I wasn't neither tired or scared being out at night alone in Hollywood. At least not tonight. I picked myself up off the curb that was in front of Chad's Mustang and I headed over there.

The air was clean and fresh. Fall was here and the cool air was what I needed. My skin raised Goosebumps and I walked alone just like I had done in my dream. I felt at ease. I touched my throat as I thought about the dream. It scared the hell out of me. I didn't understand why it had formed a few hours after I had awoken. That made absolutely no sense at all.

I heard leaves being crunched. I turned around quickly to see who was behind me. There was no one there. As I turned back around to continue my walk, Chad appeared in front of me.

"Jesus! Don't do that." I gasped.

"Sorry." He seemed inquisitive.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk."

"Are you following me?"

"You wish Monroe." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He seemed to follow a few inches behind me. He kept close but a distance at the same time.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" He said so softly. His voice seemed like his mind was somewhere else. I turned my head around a bit so I could see him, I kept walking.

"Why aren't you with Constance?"

"She went home."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Why are you with me?"

"I'm walking with you. Would you like me to stop?"

"No- I-I don't mind." He grabbed my wrist and turned me around partly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I starred into his eyes, only because I couldn't resist them.

"Sonny, I know you better then that. What's going on?" He insisted.

"This is about that mark isn't it?" My voice changed to a more rougher tone.

"A little bit." he smiled. "Who did it?" He became serious again in a soft way. I felt restrained. I wanted to tell him. I had too. I needed too. He was the only one who had to know. It was his fault it was even there. I took a deep breath and I starred deep into his eyes, without a fear in the world. I could do this and I was going to.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

He seemed pushed. He tried stepping back, but he couldn't. He stayed near me.

"What are you talking about?" he raised his eyebrow and tried to desperately not become egotistical. I was surprised he didn't have a nasty remark to what I had said.

"You bit me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said calmly.

"But you did." I tried again. "You came to me and you held me." I stopped for a second "you said I'm here."

"Sonny, I wasn't with you last night." He was lost but he tried as much as he could to hold on to what I was trying to say, I could see in his eye that he was covering himself.

"You were dark and serene. You took over my emotions. You-" He was starring at me like I was losing it. Maybe I was. I felt like I was losing it.

"I was there for you." He helped.

"Yes."

"You felt good." he stated.

"I did. I was afraid at first." He reached towards the side of my face and brushed my hair off my shoulder and behind my neck, like he did in my dream.

"But"

"Something's wrong Chad." I was becoming afraid, but his voice was comforting.

"Tell me." He admired my face.

"I feel- I don't feel the same. Everything is so vivid."

"You can feel it cant you?" I looked at him. I couldn't grasp what he was talking about.

"Feel- what?" I asked puzzled.

"The change."

"C-change?" I felt my body become shaky.

"It's okay. You're not alone." He grabbed my hand gently and caressed it.

"What? Chad-" he touched my mouth with his finger.

"Shh." he whispered. "I'm here." I tilted my head again. I was in bliss whenever I was with him. He seemed to comfort me in the most puzzling ways. No one would ever understand this feeling. This connection we have. I closed my eyes. His hand touched my face and caressed my cheek. Feeling my features. It stopped. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on my couch alone. It was a dream. Nothing but a dream. Yet, I could feel the sensation vibrating through my body, as I did everytime he touched me, as if he was really here. I jumped from the phone ringing. I crawled to the other end of the couch and answered the phone.

"Let me in." Tawnie demanded.

"Uhh okay." I opened the door to see her coming down the hall rapidly.

"I tired calling your cell but you didn't answer." she walked right into my apartment without me even inviting her. Typical Tawnie. I closed the door.

"So what's so important that you had to come over here?" I put my hands on my waist.

"Were going to a bonfire." she said smiling excitedly.

"A bon-what?"

"A bonfire. You know a party with a big fire." she rolled here eyes

"I know what it is."

"Go change." She sat down comfortably on my couch. I stared at her in amusement.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I don't kid. Now hurry up!" she snapped. She was in the weirdest moods ever since that girl came to the studios to shoot for the week.

I rummaged through my stuff looking for something to wear. I found my bikini, I had an emerald and black one and a white one. There were two-pieces. I wondered if Chad was going to be there. I picked the green and black two-piece. It had a very thin strap that tied around my neck and back, and was very showy. The bottom piece was low and perfect for a flawless tan, but it was night time. Either way it was a perfect piece. I put on a short black sheer skirt wrap, that came to my thighs. I tied it in front, about 5 inches from my belly button. I slipped on black flip-flops and I grabbed my dark jade corduroyed jacket, just incase. I didn't take my purse. I stuck my phone in the pocket and left with Tawnie.

I had know idea where we were going. Obviously to the beach. Tawnie said something about it being private. A remote area. Someone was throwing a party at their beach house. According to Tawnie, he lived away from other houses, so the beach was sequestered and quiet. It seemed like heaven. The sun was going to set within the next hour or so and I had no idea where we were. If we weren't in California I wouldn't have known. I was to busy enjoying the ride. My mind seemed to be at peace and with all the chaos within the past 2 days, I needed that. Part of me wanted to see Chad, but the other part knew that if I didn't, I would be better off.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived at the beach, it was still light out. There were a lot of people. There was music that was playing and people were dancing. There was a volleyball game going on. Tawnie dragged me up the hill of brown sand towards a huge glass house. It was amazing, but scary at the same time. Who would want to live on a beach by themselves, inside of a house made out of entirely glass. It was dangerous. The thought of it was nerve-racking. There was a man near the back entrance talking to Chad. My luck.

"Hi James." Tawnie said sweetly. No way. This was not his house! Chad looked at us then took his eyes off us as soon as we approached them. He seemed a bit annoyed.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"Hey Sonny." He looked past Tawnie at me; his eyes sizing me up. I just smiled a bit and I looked away from him and Chad.

"So.....great idea for a bonfire tonight." Tawnie flirted with James. What was she doing?

"I thought so. It's going to be a perfect night with the weather." He smiled at her, he kept looking at me though when he was talking. I soon felt naked. I so badly wanted to cover myself up. My legs were showing all the way up to my bikini bottom. I should have tied the wrap to the side.

"Well you ladies are welcome inside." He moved a bit and held his arm out pointing towards the glass patio doors.

"There's food, drinks. Anything to your- desire." The way he said it made me blush. Desire? I looked at Chad, who was starring at me with a mysterious feature. He seemed amused.

"Oh James you are to sweet." Tawnie said playfully as she entered the house. I instead turned around and looked out towards the sea. The sky was orange and yellow. It was getting dark and I saw a bunch of people throwing sticks and logs into a pile down near the front. A bonfire. Wisconsin use to have bonfires before and after football games. We use to drive out past the woods to a remote dry land that was surrounded by woods. It was eerie. People would spend the night and drink and party. If my mom had ever known I was at those she would have freaked. Even though I never drank any alcohol. I was too good to my own liking sometimes.

"Never in a million years would I have thought you a party girl." I heard Chad's voice behind. I turned around and just looked at him. Something was off.

"Baby, are you coming?" Constance came out grabbing his hand. He looked at her with no expression. She was wearing a red bikini. It made me feel more insecure with how I looked. I refused to look at her. I looked at Chad instead, who put his arm around her waist as they headed towards the inside of the house. He turned to look at me one more time before he disappeared inside. I struggled if I should have gone in or not. I was hungry. I hadn't really eaten today. I had no time. I decided the hell with it, and I walked inside.

There wasn't much people inside the house. There were two girls in the kitchen cooking and preparing food.

"You must be Sonny?" One of them smiled as she took a sip from her daiquiri glass.

"You know me?"

"Well, yeah. You're Chad's rival." She laughed. "I'm Cassidy. I'm Chad's sister." She gave me a warm smile. I was in shock. Wow they did look similar. The same golden hair and blue eyes. How did I not notice it.

"Hi." I smiled brightly at her. "It's so nice to meet the sister of that biggest egotistical jerk of our generation." I joked. She started laughing.

"He is what he is, I wont deny it." She said sweetly. "Come and help us, so we can talk." she insisted. I went next to the island and she gave me some fresh fruit to dice while she folded different varieties of deli meat and placed them on a tray along with fresh cut vegetables, cheese and crackers.

"People have to eat before the actual meal." She teased. "You'd think they would be full by that time." She laughed.

"Cassidy Cooper " I said out loud. " Now I know, you're a model."

"Yes I am."

"For Victoria's Secret." I continued.

"It's true." She laughed.

"Wow that's crazy. I never knew you and Chad were related." it was true, I was flabbergasted.

"Shame isn't it." she joked about her brother.

"I guess." I tilted my head as I continued dicing the fruit.

"You guess?" She looked at me shrewdly.

"Well yeah." I was a little intimidated talking to her about Chad.

"You got a thing for my brother?" She protested with smirk, not as brilliant as Chads, but enough to intimidate you.

"No." I said calmly and carefully. She just looked at me as if she was seeing into my mind. Oh god.

"What are you talking about?" his voice rang in.

"Nothing that concerns you little one." She said just as sarcastically as he did. I looked from her to Chad and back multiple times. They were close. They had a tight relationship. I could tell that easily. He leaned between un and put his hand on her back, looking over the food. I felt his body touching mine. I didn't move at all, I stayed close to et enough of it.

"Sure." he rolled his eyes. They went to my hands that were cutting the cheese. "How rude of my sister." as he stole a slice of cucumber from her, she looked at him annoyed.

"Can I get you a drink." he gave me his full attention.

"S-sure." I didn't know what to do. What was he offering me. Soda I hope.

"What would you like?" He asked tantalizingly. He reached his hand towards my face and move a strand of hair off my cheek and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed from his words but, I staggered for breath when I felt his skin on mine. He kept his eyes on my face. I caught him move his eyes to my mouth a few times, and to my neck.

"Stop spooking her. You come on way to strong sometimes." his sister teased him as she walked past him and out of the kitchen.

"I'm not spooking her, am I Sonny?" He looked back at me. We were alone and I felt nervous.

"You never do." I said submissively. He smirked at me.

"Having fun." he leaned his elbow on the countertop. I stopped cutting and I looked at him.

"I like your sister." I stated point blank.

"Most people do." He seemed irritated.

"That must kill you huh?"

"Why would it? She's a great person." It was genuine. He truly loved her and stood by her no matter what.

"Where's Tawnie?" I broke the conversation.

"I don't know." I moved away from him and I could feel his eyes on me still. I turned back around.

"How about that drink?" His eyes widened just a bit to my words. He smirked his famous smirk, that made me weak every time.

"Just tell me." I moved a bit closer. I locked my eyes on his and I touched his hand that was on the counter with the tips of my fingers.

"Surprise me." I teased my tongue underneath my top teeth. His eyes flickered to it and he smirked even bigger.

"No problem." He walked around the counter and started making me a drink.

"Okay, it's dark out there and they just started the bonfire." Cassidy came in looking alive. "I'm going to go play. No more kitchen duty." she walked out of the house.

"What are you making?" I asked after I watched Cassidy leave. My eyes went to Chad. I caught myself checking him out and it gave me a rush. Everyone left including Constance. She walked out with two guys, arm in arm, laughing. She looked a bit tipsy.

I didn't see Tawnie at all, nor James. I moved to the other side of the counter where Chad was standing with his back to me.

"A surprise, remember." he teased. I smiled at that. He seemed a bit different lately. He didn't seem like the Chad I knew. He seemed mystifying. I couldn't really put my finger on it. He just wasn't the same as he was last week.

I went up to him and cautiously laid my chin on his shoulder to peek at was he was doing.

"That's cheating." he retorted.

"Ooops." I slipped out. I was being drawn to him. I had a sudden craving that was unusual. Not a sexual way, but I was responding to him immediately. I brought both of my arms up and wrapped them around his torso. I felt his abs through his white T-shirt. I felt him tense a bit but relaxed as soon as I started outlining his abs with my fingers. It felt good to be this close to him.

"Is it a drink you want or something else?" He asked seductively.

"Something else sounds good. Have anything in mind?" What!? Did those words just come out of my mouth?! No way!!! That's not me.

"A few things." he turned towards me and picked me up and sat me on top of the counter. I lost my breath for the few seconds that took him to do that. What am I getting myself into?

He looked at me with intense eyes filled with lust. I got lost in them.

"Someone's a little needy." I joked to break the seriousness. He was untying my wrap and I began to lose control. No. Sonny stop this. I couldn't though. I was connected with him somehow. I didn't understand it. I was being completely taken over and so was he.


	7. Chapter 7

He slid his hands against my legs and kissed the center of my neck, moving towards the side of it with urgency. He his tongue ran against my sensitive skin and he griped my thighs and pulled me closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I locked my hands round him and I kept looking at the door that was open, hoping to God know one would walk in. I heard him grunt when I moved myself closer on him. I should have chosen the drink. Me and my big mouth. What the hell was I thinking? But, wait. This felt good. So good I didn't want him to stop. His hands roamed my bare back underneath the jacket. One side of my jacket fell off my shoulder and hung by my elbow. He moved to my shoulder with kisses and back to my neck. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was husky. He was staying in control as much as he could. I just sat there mesmerized and nodded. He kissed my cheek gently and held it for a few seconds before he moved away.

"We should go out to the beach." I stumbled as I tried to get off the counter. My knees were weak and he caught me before I fell. I felt dizzy. He smiled at me.

"You sure?" His sweet laugh was soft and caring.

"Yeah. I just need some air I think." He grabbed my wrap and walked me outside.

"Where have you been?" A voice demanded. I looked at a mad blond storming towards Chad. She looked at me with disgust and hatred. Her eyes penetrated deep in mine. I shivered and backed up a bit. Chad was standing near me but not close enough.

"Inside." He didn't seem intimidated at all. He was back to his usual self.

"With her?" She hade venom flowing through her tone.

"What's it to you?" he looked at her like she was insane. He had that, no one asks Chad Dylan Cooper where he's been look on his face. He seemed both annoyed and amused.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make a scene. People will think your nuts." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hill. I was worried. She was not a nice person. I turned my head a bit to look back at her, she was glaring at, not Chad, but me.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." as he continued taking me down towards the beach front.

"Don't worry about her. She's just fuming." he said. He looked at me and made a crazy notion with his hand near his temple. I didn't find it funny. She didn't seem like the person you should cross. Even I wouldn't bother with her. What did Chad get himself into. She looked like a witch and I don't mean the nasty word, I mean a serious in the flesh live witch.

"Oh hey Sonny!" Tawnie screamed! She was sitting on James lap waving to me. Chad took me over there and set a blanket out and I sat down. He sat behind me facing them. I turned myself around a bit so I could see Chad , Tawnie and James. Was Tawnie drunk?

"Were have you to been?" James teased as he nudged Chad's leg. "you know your "girlfriend" was looking for you." he mocked. Chad gave him a glare and James laughed but he didn't bring it up again. I wanted to go home. Something didn't feel right and I couldn't help but think Constance was the reason behind everything. The dreams, the way Chad was behaving. It just wasn't right.

I stared at the fire. I watched it spark and I listened to it pop. It was hot and it was a blessing. The temperature had dropped a lot. It had to be in the low 60's. Chad was tugging my jacket off from behind me. He wrapped another near by blanket that was folded sitting on the log behind us, around me and him. I was between his legs and I leaned into him. The blanket came from behind him and he crossed the sides of it over me. I was warm from his body heat penetrating into my bare back. I saw the most evilest shapes within the fire and I sunk lower into the blanket. All I wanted to do was go home, but I wanted to take Chad with me.

After a while, I closed my eyes and I thought of Chad. I thought of my mysterious panther. I wondered if they were somehow connected. The bite and change of personality. I wasnt registering correctly, but I was trying to make some sense out of it.

"Chad, come here." said a voice in the background. I didn't recognize it. James and Chad shared a look and they both got up leaving me and Tawnie by ourselves.

"Tawnie" I whispered, "Why did we come to this party?"

"Because it's a party on the beach, duhhh." She snorted.

"Tawnie do you even know any of these people?"

"Of course silly." she swiped her hand in front of me.

"Who? Besides Chad and James" I said as quickly as I could.

"Sonny, their actors, models. You know famous people." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't think so. I don't recognize anyone as famous." I replied looking around myself.

"Sonny that's because you're a nobody." she threw some sand at me. I looked at her in complete shock. What was her deal?

"What is wrong with you lately!?" I stood up shaking the blanket off and sand.

"You." She spit at me. "You're such a downer."

"You're the one who's setting yourself up for a heartbreak." I whispered angrily to her. "What are you thinking? James? Come on."

"You should talk. Chad lover."

"I do not love Chad!" I was trying to keep my voice down.

"Sonny don't be so modest. Everyone knows you like him." she started putting her shoes on. "I might be setting myself up, but you're the fool, and everyone knows it. Even Chad does. He's just toying with you so he can get in your pants." my mouth dropped.

"You're crazy." I said with pure hatred.

"Whatever sonny." she turned her head, "Hey Chad, have a word with Ms. Diva over here, she's losing her marbles." she gave me a nasty smile and walked off. Chad observed her then looked back at me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Take me home."

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" I snatched my jacket and pulled it on. I walked towards the cars parked up by the house, I started looking for Chad's convertible.

"Sonny, what the hell happened?" he yelled after me. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you get into a fight with your own cast mate?" He grabbed my wrist.

"Chad, I know what you're doing, okay. And it's not going to happen. So just take-" I ripped my arm away from his grasp, "me home!" I practically growled it. I was so ashamed and angry. I was fed up with it. I needed to get away from everyone. Especially Chad. Chad just looked at me. He kept his cool and pulled his keys out of his pants and opened the car door for me. He took his time and got in. As he started up the engine, he looked at me.

"I wouldn't do anything like that to you." he said comfortably. I fumed staring out the passenger side window.

"Sonny?" He pulled out of the driveway and got on the dark lonely highway. "Sonny, answer me." He said a little more rougher this time. I just ignored him. I felt the car speed up and it made me uneasy.

As we were driving, I was starring ahead of us. The moon was full and bright. It lit up the road. It was quiet. Chad let me be. I was thankful he did, because it helped me cool down.

All of a sudden something ran out in front of us and it caused Chad to sway the car off the road a bit. It was a huge figure that dashed across the street. It stood over the car hunched like a dog standing on his hind legs. I disappeared into the trees that led off the into the darkness. I flew forward when CHad hit the break, keeping us from going into the woods.

"Sonny are you okay?" His voice was urgent and worried. His hand flew to my back and caressed it. I looked at him and shook my head yes. I turned around, as he did, to look back towards the road. There was nothing there. Chad took his seat belt off and opened the door.

"Chad! Don't do that!" I said a little bit lower then how he whispered it. He looked at me with concern and curiosity.

"Sonny I have too see what that was. I could have been an animal." he was obviously covering something. How could he think that was an animal?! Like he didn't see it!

"That was one big animal." I exclaimed. "Not in Hollywood!" I grabbed his shirt on his arm. I looked at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't listen. I was to anxious to stay and wait so I got out of the once sleek black convertible, which was now dented on the left side. It was cold and the sky was clear as day. It was almost eerie how clear it was. There wasn't one star though. Strange.

"Sonny you should get back in the car." Chad insisted, taking a flashlight out of his trunk.

"No. I'm staying with you." My tone was stubborn and clear. I wasn't letting him investigate by himself. He just looked at me with irritated eyes. He was in no mood to argue and neither was I.

We walked towards the middle of the road. There was no blood or anything. There was no animal to be seen anywhere. The wind blew crisply and blew some of the new yellow fall leaves across the road.

"C-Ch-Chad." I said looking around me.

"Yeah?" he whispered as he walked towards the opposite side of the road that the creature disappeared into.

"Lets go. I don't like this." I heard a swift movement towards the car. I looked at the trees and I couldn't see anything.

"C-Chad." I urged. My voice was a bit shaky but I kept in as solid as I could. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. There was something over there by the car. I slowly walked towards the car and I moved my head a bit trying to see in-between the trees. My heart raced and I felt my stomach tighten. I continued moving closer and closer until I was standing in front of the headlights.

"Sonny what are you doing?" I heard Chad ask, but I didn't move. I was in struck with fear. My eyes were attached to the tall beast that was about 25 feet away from me. It starred at me hunched over a bit. I could see the claws on him. They were long and moving a bit. I slowly stepped back towards the car door. I held my breath, not wanting to make any sudden move, knowing it would attack. My body was in shock, yet I managed to get to the door. I didn't take my eyes off it. I could feel it watching me.

"Son-"

"Drive now." I cut him off. He turned to look at the figure that had caught my attention. He didn't seem scared. He got in the car as fast as he could for my sake and he started the engine. It was coming towards us, and it picked up speed after a few seconds. He was getting closer. Chad backed the car up and swirled it straight. He drove as fast as the car could take him which was 150 mph. I leaned around towards the back and watched it. It ran so incredibly fast it was gaining on us. Chad's face was serious and cautious. He was trying to get away without going off the road. He was determined to outrun this thing. This creature. Chad turned off onto a small road which led to the freeway.

"Shit!" Chad groaned. I turned around to look at him.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Complication." he said aggressively, starring out the windshield. I looked towards the front of the road, there was a semi coming towards us on a one-way road.

"Chad! You're on the wrong road!" I screamed at him.

"Like I didn't know that?!" He rolled his eyes. Then calmly looked in his rearview mirror at the creature that was tailing us. It was close. The thing took a wild swing with its enormous hand and the car swayed towards the left. It was a scratching bang. It echoed within the car and I covered my ears. I flew towards Chad and practically landed in his lap. I sat up a bit and moved back on my seat.

"CHAD!!" I screamed. Oh my God! We were going to die. We were going to crash and die! The semi was coming straight at us. It's horn was loud and kept honking as we neared eachother for a head-on collision. Chad made an unexpected sharp turn into the trees and I went down. I covered my head. It was going to get us! I kept myself silent. I could here the trees outside of us brushing against the car as he drove through them. It was a bumpy ride and it was noisy.

All of a sudden I felt a hard slam that came from underneath the car. As if we drove over some sort of a tree trunk or log. When I sat up we were in the air landing onto a highway below the trees. I screamed and put my hand against the dashboard to help keep myself sitting back. We hit the ground with a loud thump and it bounced. Poor Chad's Baby. It took a beating. I looked at him. He was observing the area, when he noticed me starring at him. He turned onto the freeway and headed in the direction to my home. As soon as we were on safe grounds, he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Never better." I rolled my eyes, answering a little bit more sarcastically then I wanted too.

"Sonny I'm serious!"

"So am I! I mean we were almost killed!" My entire body was shaking. I couldn't even speak.

"Sonny, you're alive though. I got you out of there. Now calm down." He said rationally. How was he able to keep so sane after that? We were practically torn apart. We literally just faced death straight in the face, and he's calm. He wasn't even shaking. I refused to look out the window. I kept my eyes on my lap until we came to a stop in front of my apartment complex. I opened the car door and stepped out cautiously. It took all my strength to not run to the building. I felt like it was outside watching us. I could feel its yellowish-gold eyes on me. Glowing within the night it stalked my mind. I had seen too much to scare me a lifetime.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Chad was reading me. Somehow he was picking up every one of my emotions. It was dangerous having him stay with me. Whenever he was to close my body behaved oddly. I wasn't myself and he was defiantly not himself. As if he transformed into another being. He had animal instincts that took over his senses and I could tell that they were overpowering. What was going on with him? That moonlight creature wasn't half as strange as Chad had been these past few days.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He didn't believe me. I didn't blame him. I didn't believe myself either.

"Really. I'll be ok." I assured him "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will" he smirked. His eyes had a certain glow to them, they made me unsure about being alone.

"Goodnight Sonny." He touched my chin and tilted my head up so we were making full eye contact. He analyzed my features and walked away so subtly. He came off very lithe and elegant. It wasn't just a walk anymore, I noticed his strut was beautiful. I took me, what felt like ages to tare my eyes off him. I watched him drive off. I was left alone in the lit-up city of Hollywood.


	8. Chapter 8

I paced my entire apartment trying to settle my nerves. My stomach was tense and I could hear the wind picking up. I went to get my laptop from my bedroom and I felt the chill of the harsh air coming at me as I entered. I closed the window before I grabbed the what I needed and I head to the living room. I decided to search some stuff on werewolves and interpretations on dreams. I never actually gave myself the chance to believe in any of this stuff enough to do research on it. I wasn't superstitious either I was just comfortably inside the world of reality. Unfortunately I wasn't there anymore. I witnessed the unexplainable and my dreams were just the beginning of it.

I couldn't find to much truth behind dreams. Meanings and signs tend to change between each site I went on. I gave up looking. I typed in Werewolves sightings. I found a site that had horrific slashes across a few peoples throats. "Mysterious Deaths and Unexplained sightings" was the name of the site. No animal could have made those gashes unless it was some kind of lion or tiger or……panther. Still the marks were unidentifiable, even for the corners to suggest the whereabouts they might have came from. Plus, what lion or tiger would be roaming the streets of Los Angeles, Sacramento, San Diego and Anaheim, California. That was just insane. It wasn't possible. There had been 4 deaths in the past month. None of it made any sense. I sat there debating if I should continue this or not, but my curiosity got the best of me. As I went from source to source on the website, I came across historical sightings and myths.

"_Werewolves, came as a punishment, known to natives. Yet some believe it was the spirit of a loved one who had come back as an animal. This may be so, but they became rather violent and much bigger compared to your normal shape shifters. According to the legend, man became selfish and believe that transformation was possessive power that was obtainable, other then it being a rare power used for protection. While, Man ,denied the fact, the took matters into their own hands and did rituals that were not spiritual but more evil. They called on many spirits, which led them to be known as Devil Worshipers. Along the way, they were cursed with mark, and for any who live throughout an attack of the beasts claws or teeth, would beware the moon, for they would become a beast of the night, during a full moon."_

I sat there breathing so calmly, you would have thought I was dead. The hair on the back of my neck was standing. I had to stop reading this stuff. I shook my amusingly, thinking how naïve I was to even believe this stuff. Transformations and shift-shapers. Come on! Hahaha. I closed my lap top and I noticed the chill air was back. None of the windows were open, neither was the one in my bedroom. I got into bed and turned the light off. The moon was full and I became more terrified. I wanted to dream. For the first time I wanted to close my eyes and find my Panther. Somewhere close, I knew, Chad would be watching and waiting. He was my protector and as silly as it seemed, Chad did protect me tonight. He save our lives. My life. He got me home and out of harms way. I closed my eyes again and I thought of him.

I woke up to freezing point. My skin was ice and it was still dark. The window was open. What? Didn't I close that? Yeah, you were closed. I was sure of it. I closed it when I came in for my computer and it was still closed when I went to bed. I was looking at it, straight towards the moon, before I had fallen asleep, I'm sure of it. I climbed out of bed and went to the window, cautiously. There was fire escape stairs along my building and I wasn't sure what opened it. Whatever it was could have been on the fire escape still. Hopefully it didn't get inside. I looked at the sky, the moon was still there, just covered partly by a cloud. That relieved me. I had never been so afraid of the moonlight before. I heard….nothing. Pure silence. It was a very silent light. There were no cars either. It was very early in the morning, maybe 2 or 3.I reached up and pushed on the window, but it was stuck. I kept pushing and I saw a shadow outside. My eyes widened with fright and I pushed more aggressively this time. The window door started to slide down slowly, but it kept getting stuck. I looked again and I made out the shadow. Not just a shadow. I feared it was a person trying to break in, not that silly thing that chases us a few hours ago. But it wasn't a human. It was an animal. A large animal. It seemed to be a cat, but it was to large. It couldn't have been. I watched it move. It was sleek and very lithe, like a black cat. A black panther. It's ears weren't as pointed as a normal cats. They were rounded yet sharp. I was moving underneath the fire escape, I pushed the window back up, and stuck my head out the window to get a better look. It was really chilly and I felt the immediate difference. I looked down slowly back and forth. Anyone who lived in the building across the street seeing me do this, well……. they probably think I'm odd. I leaned out just a bit further. I saw the shadow. It stopped…. it was positioned as if it was aware of something. Me. It stood very still and I, being my dumb curious and adventurous way, climbed out onto the escape as quietly as I could. I leaned over the railing to keep my eye on it. It wasn't there.

"Where did you go?" I asked myself out-loud in amazement. I lost it? How? I didn't see it run at all, and I'm pretty sure I would have seen a large panther running across the street or something.

"No. Sonny, keep going." I urged myself. I started heading down the stairs until I was at the last one, which didn't take that long, being I was only on the 3rd floor. I dropped the ladder down so I get on the sidewalk. When I finally got on the concrete, I looked around. I didn't see anything. Then I noticed something that I hadn't seen when I was up on the ladder. A black Convertible was parked across the street but on the opposite direction the shadow was coming from. As I turned around Chad was behind me and it scared the crap out of me. I made a slight yelp and my hand flew to my chest.

"What are you doing out here at this hour." His eyes flashed around the scenery of the dark empty street.

"Well" I tried to catch my breath "I could ask you the same thing." I teased.

"Sonny, it isn't safe. You should get back inside." He looked at the ladder that was hanging from the fire escape.

"Did you climb down the fire escape?" he smirked at my with such intensity that it made me squeamish, yet at the same time I couldn't help but smile.

"So what if I did?" I smarted of to him. He just kept smirking.

"What could have been so interesting" he said as he headed towards the ladder and pushed it back up, "that you had to use the fire escape." He glared at me with amused eyes.

"I-I just wanted some fresh air." I lied obviously. I was outside in the early morning standing with TV Star Chad Dylan Cooper in my pajamas. How much more funnier could this get? I hadn't been in the mood to smile like this for a few days. I'm glad I was finally smiling.

"Sure you did." He mocked me. There was an icy wind that blew against us out of no where. Chad seemed disturbed.

"Lets get you back inside." He said casually. I could here the sudden awareness in his voice. He knew something was up. He knew what it was and that it was close. How though? I looked at him with desperate eyes, wanting the truth behind his unidentifiable mask. He was becoming more and more mysterious each time I saw him. His eyes were fierce with knowledge and intensity. They burned through me and I felt vulnerable. His voice was so soft and rough at the same time. He became easy tempered and it almost scared me to see him this way. He was almost as wicked as a cat. A dangerous dark cat.

As we headed up stairs to my floor there was silence. I couldn't even hear him walking, it was like I was by myself, even though he was right next to me. The silence was eerie.

"What happened?" He asked quickly as soon as he entered my apartment.

"Nothing." I was caught off guard by his constancy. He went into my bedroom, "Hey! Where are you going?" I demanded. He was going in my room. I blushed. He went to the window and closed it. He shoved it closed, faster then it was able too. Wow, he was strong. I had never noticed that before. I starred at him, as he turned to look at my bed.

"You shouldn't sleep with the window open."

"Why not?" I asked cheaply.

"Because it's not appropriate…. the way you sleep." My eyes widened in shock. How? What? Oh my gosh. He started laughing at my face.

"Good night Sonny." His voice softened like music. I smiled. He headed out of my room towards the front door. My walls came crashing down and I became a bit spooked. He was here the whole time somehow. How else did he just appear out of no where. I didn't see or hear any cars drive by, and I would have, being I was on the fire escape. His car had to have already been there. I just missed it. It was so dark and my senses were preoccupied on the shadow stalking below my bedroom window. My emotions got the best of me.

"Wait… Chad." I yelled across the apartment. I ran into the living room where he was. The door was open half way, as he turned towards me.

"Sonny?" He asked.

"Stay." He looked at me with his bright deep blue eyes, "with me." I glanced at him finally, getting the courage to make eye contact with him.

He didn't say anything, he just closed the door and locked it. He turned to me and gestured his arms outwards.

"Where?"

"Umm… with me." I said. I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. I didn't want him to leave. I felt safe and it was true, I was glad he was with me instead of Constance.

"In-your bed?" He implied. I blushed.

"Yes." Wow that was bold. I was proud of myself. Could I come on any stronger.

"you sure you can handle that?" he teased in the most mischievous voice, it made me shiver. I just nodded. I heard him laugh quietly to himself as he walked back towards me. I turned the switch off that was directly behind me, leaving us in a dark apartment.

I climbed in bed carefully and didn't think twice when he got in. I immediately laid on his chest. His body sent electric currents throughout my body. It felt amazing. His arms wrapped around me gently, I forced my body on his a bit more, and he took the reaction as a question. He answered back with tightening his strong arms around me. I felt so peaceful. So very comfortable. I was untouchable this close to him. He was the only one that could touch me and I wouldn't fight a thing. I would give into anything, knowing that I was safe and welcome in his embrace.

"Chad" I whispered.

"Hmm?" The moonlight was on us, and I could see his face. His eyes were closed. How was none of this scaring him? That was my question?

"Are you scared?" I whispered again.

"Of what?" he snorted. I could feel his chest vibrating from his silent laughing.

"What we saw last night." I continued my quiet voice.

"No." he smiled, "it was a nice rush though" He was insane.

"A rush?" I repeated, "you're joking, right." I added. There went his laughing again.

"Yeah, a rush." he teased. "don't you think?" His hand ran slowly down my side, to my bare thigh, to my knee and back to my thigh. He continued his pattern.

"Not really." my body quenched for him. The feeling was so undeniable, I wanted to scream. I could hear my blood racing and my hear beating. How I don't know. My senses had become more stronger within the past 24 hours. Ever since he bit me in that dream I had yesterday morning. My body was reacting to his calling. He wanted me and I was fighting to hard to just allow it to flow.

"Why not?" he mocked with sarcasm. Continuing his touch upon my sensitive skin. I pulled my knee up higher, so I could feel him one me. The feeling was overwhelming. I had a passionate desire to move upon waist.

"We almost died." I said suddenly.

"But you didn't." he reassured me. His hand moved under the huge shirt I had on, and grazed his fingers over my ass and back down. He was taking his time. We didn't have much time. The sun would be up in few hours and we would have to be at set by 8. I was melting to his touch and it was driving me insane.

"What was it?"

"Sonny, what makes you think I know what it was?" I he continued his confident voice that rang through my like church bells. How could I believe anything that I was seeing, when he was so good at convincing me everything was okay.

"I don't know. You just….seemed…I don't know." I looked at the window away from him. He nudged his face into my neck and spoke against my throat.

"Sonny, trust me, okay. Everything will be okay. Just close your eyes" he coaxed me with his soothing voice. His hot breath tickled my skin and I could feel his tongue gently graze my skin. I couldn't help but let my eyes close. This feeling was good, yet it felt treacherous. Should I allow this when I knew he was the enemy. Somehow, he wasn't my enemy. He was my friend. My protector. He always managed to through for me, no matter what. How was he the enemy. I shouldn't feel wrong. Yet, he was hiding something, I know that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he tugged my neck with his teeth. He trailed his mouth to my chin and to my lips. His soft warm lips moved against mine and I fell back onto the bed, as he moved over me. His body was on top of mine and it felt so right. He kept placing sweet indulgent kisses on my lips that were begging for a taste. I wasn't as nervous as I was a while ago. Last night in the kitchen with him, I was completely nervous. I had know idea what I was going to do if he kissed me, but right now that's what I wanted. I caved and I wanted him.

He leaned in a bit closer to me and parted my lips with his tongue. He entered my mouth slowly, then took control as soon as I gave him permission, allowing him access. It was pointless to avoid it. Before it could get any further, he broke it and looked towards the clock beside us. He sighed. I looked at him, he was holding himself back. Why?

"You should get some sleep." He moved off me and laid on his side and watched me. I tried to fall asleep, but I ended up laying there pretending I was asleep. It was hard to keep my eyes shut when he was so close for me to be pulled back into another one of his tasty luscious kisses.

* * *

**Okay I just want to let you know that there are two mysterious creatures in this story.  
Incase any of you are confused haha.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews....**

**and **

**Please don't be shy to continue your thoughts and questions.. :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	9. Chapter 9

I laid in bed waiting enjoying the serenity that I had in the last 4 or 5 hours. I turned over to see the bed empty. I was by myself. Wait. Didn't I have Chad stay with me? I looked around the bedroom. The apartment was quiet and I suddenly missed him.

"Chad?" I said out-loud. I got out of bed and made my way into the living room. He wasn't there. He was gone. Where did he go or when did he leave was a better question. As I headed back into the bedroom to get back in bed I saw the clock on my night stand. 7:45! I was late! I grabbed my bag and keys and ran out the door. I would take a shower when I got to set.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Chad's convertible in the lot. It was in the back near the double doors the split between stage 2 and 3. I couldn't help but wonder towards Stage 2. As I walked into the studio of Mackenzie Falls, I took in the scent of pine and cider. They were setting up the stage as if it was in the woods. They even gave it a realistic smell. Are you kidding me? I saw a dim dark hall of rich mahogany wood. I quietly snuck down the long corridor. I past many single doors. I came across a choice. Right or left? I took a left and to my surprise I saw Chad's dressing room. His door was half opened and I looked around the hall to make sure I was alone. I was going to knock but I saw him in the one-inch opening of the door being cracked. I steadily looked in. My eyes flickered to the back of his head and I watched him move holding a towel around his waist. My eyes trailed his bare back that was glistening from his shower. I felt myself twist and burn down low. I shuddered at his body. He was going through clothes on his sofa. My eyes fell along with the towel. My eyes stung into him. I succumbed to the burning desire that burned higher and higher like last nights bonfire. I gripped onto the wall for support and I closed my eyes. I imagined him being close to me. I was pulled out of my trance when I heard his voice.

"Sonny?" he asked with narrow eyes. I immediately took him in. He was wearing his kaki pants and his blue button up shirt.

"I-uhh" I paused trying to think straight. "Where did you go?" I asked quickly suddenly remembering his disappearance from my room.

"I had to take care of something." his eyes penetrated deeply into mine. I was becoming lost as usual.

"Sonny." he said in a voice so smooth and deep that it was alluring. My eyes looked at him with full attention.

"Why are you here?" he seemed a bit amused.

"I-I just told you." I covered my tracks again.

"Really Sonny?" His eyes were lit with a beautiful glow.

"Chad." I pulled him out of his amusement. He seemed more focused then he was.

"Do you want to come in?" he moved to the side a bit, opening the door enough for me to come in and quickly close it. Lust filled his eyes and I wasn't sure how to accommodate it.

"No-uh-I have to go." Suddenly looking away from him. I wanted to go in. I wanted to be with him, for however long we could. I had an idea what he wanted and I was fighting with less passion now. I was breaking. Obviously he was picking that up as well.

"Are you sure." I looked at him with innocent narrow eyes. He was pressuring me, knowing that with enough time, I would cave.

"I have rehearsal." I said quietly. He leaned towards me and I took in his fresh scent. I could smell the soap on his skin and the cologne on his shirt. I trembled when he came skin to skin with my face.

"It's always open." his lips grazed the side of my face leading to my earlobe. I was being pulled towards him. I opened my eyes and looked at him he was further away from me again. He moved so quickly and swiftly. He had my hand in his and he was urging me to come in. I shook myself back to reality. I shook my head and smiled innocently to him and walked away, feeling his eyes on me. I didn't turn around because if I did, I would have crashed into his room with his body.

"You cheated!" Nico yelled at Grady.

"No you cheated!" Grady retorted. I walked into an argument.

"You!" Tawnie screamed at me, "Where were you at rehearsals?!" she came storming towards me.

"I had to take a shower." My tone was drifting from the entire issue. I was in no mood for arguing. My body seemed to be soaring and I was craving a taste that was so mouthwatering it was about to put me over the edge.

"Wait we had early rehearsals?" I caught her words.

"Duhh" she rolled her eyes. "where did you go last night?"

"I went home."

"With who?" she demanded.

"No one." I blushed. I was such a liar.

"I saw you leave with Chad." She smiled mischievously. Nico and Grady snapped their heads towards my direction.

"He took me home." I said calmly. I had no regret that he took me home. I wanted him too.

"Wow Sonny. I didn't think you would have gone through with it." She flipped her hair and walked out of the room before I could even get a word out. I stared at her with confusion. What is going on with her?

"What did you do?" Grady asked with a deadly low voice.

"I didn't do anything."

"With Chad" Nico added.

"No. Nothing. Why does it matter anyway?"

"It means a lot. He's is our rival Sonny."

"Well nothing happened and if something did, it wouldn't be any of your business." I confidentially snapped at them.

"Well, well, well." A voice shot through the room. I turned immediately to see Constance standing there with a nasty smile on her face.

"So this is the So Random set." she strutted slowly inside the prop house and trailed her fingers along the furniture. Her eyes stopped as soon as they went on me. I felt cold and vulnerable. I could feel myself inside scared but my reaction was strong and tall. I didn't back away like I had done last night. She gave me a weak smile and came towards me. I analyzed her face.

"Sonny Monroe." her voice was sweet and dangerous. I didn't acknowledge her. I just continued keeping eye contact.

"Where did you go last night?" she eyed me with angst eyes and delivered us a scare. I for some reason didn't seem frightened. I thought of Chad. I thought about him as hard as I could. I called for him in my mind. I knew it was dumb but it was all I could think of. I demanded his presence.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb. She smirked and then smiled brightly.

"Don't think I cant see through you. I can smell your fear. I can feel you tense up." she looked at Grady and Nico who were behind me. I couldn't see them. I turned my head slightly to the side and looked at the ground. Her focused went back on my face. She looked deep into me and stepped forward and spoke softly.

"You have secrets." I looked at her with narrow eyes. I wasn't sure to be afraid or amused. I felt both emotions ripple though me.

"Chad has some too." she smiled a sour-sweet smile. My eyes changed from both of my new emotions to quizzical.

"but you know that don't you." she started to circle me slowly. I felt like an animal in a display cage at a circus being taunted.

"You're starting to question his intentions aren't you." I felt her touch my hair and pull it all back off my face. She cocked her head over my shoulder, I swayed an inch from her.

"How long is he going to keep such an important fact of himself from you?" she toyed.

"you're not in Hollywood anymore Sonshine." she said sarcastically, walking back in front of me. " you're in danger." I looked into her eyes and I recognized those eyes. I felt my breath stagger. I could scream if I could but I was so deep in contact with her eyes and my memories that it held me tightly. I knew her secret. And it was about time the pieces started coming together. Now it was Chad's turn to be upfront with me.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors.**

**I'm busy this evening**

**I hope you enjoyed it _channy889_. . :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	10. Chapter 10

I stormed over to stage 2. Mackenzie was hard at work and I was in a needy rush for two things. Answers and Chad. I was feeling a bit ravishing today. My body tingled and the mark on my neck was throbbing in an amazing way. It made me quiver and it made me imagine the teeth biting again. I could feel the strain and penetration cutting through my skin. It made me feel like moaning out loud. It was an overwhelming emotion that was rising within me.

As I walked inside people stopped and looked at me. I didn't feel myself, and nor did I look myself these past few days. I'm not really sure what people saw when they looked at me now. All I know was that I got odd stares that seemed a bit amusing and uncomfortable.

I stopped in the middle of the studio and I looked around with all eyes on me. I spotted Chad standing on set with Portlyn. I watched him walk away to his chair behind some of the cameras. I walked behind him and I trailed my hands fully on his chest going down towards his lap. I brushed my head against his and I took a crazy chance. I caught his earlobe with me teeth and I grazed him and I earned a quiver from him.

"Sonny." his voice was husky and impatient, along with my need.

"We need to talk." my voice shook with temptation and fear of what I would allow to happen if a chance came.

"Oh." his voice toyed with me. He looked up at me and I just gave him a glare that he took seriously. I heard him sigh and he got up, leading me towards his dressing room. I didn't want to go in there. He opened the door and waited for me to enter first. I cautiously went in. I took a deep breath through my nose and I turned around to face him. He was taking his jacket off. I admired his shape. His sharp features and his thin frame. I remembered why I had come here in the first place.

"What are you?" his eyes lifted in a amusement. He smiled and let out a sexy laugh.

"What's going on inside of your head now?" he teased curiously. He kept himself in check and played his cards just the right way.

"You." it slipped out a bit rougher then what it should have. Actually I never should have allowed that to slip.

"Well you're making things a bit harder for me."

"Chad?" I sighed in frustration looking down.

"No really." I looked at him and he had a devilish smirk on his angelic face. He began loosening his tie slowly and he didn't take his eyes of my body. My heart raced and I was going the wrong direction.

"No!" I yelled by accident. "I mean-" he moved towards me and unbuttoned the first part of my blouse. "you have been on my mind…. A lot." I blushed. His fingers brushed the top of my chest and continued taking my blouse off. I dropped my head back and closed my eyes. My hands grabbed onto his shoulder for support. I wanted to collapse.

"but that's not why I'm here." I said in-between raspy breaths.

"well lets hear it." his voice was earnest and needy, letting my shirt fall to the floor. He pushed me backwards and I fell onto a bad? He has a bed in his room?! Oh no! Sonny get a hold of yourself. I lost all train of thought as soon as his lips connected to my stomach and left butterfly kisses along my skin. Some of it came back to me and I tried continuing the conversation.

"You seem different." I gasped.

"Mmmm." he didn't break his kissed. He was focused on my body and I couldn't help but smile when he came to my pants.

"you too." he added with a sexy grin. "what have you been doing to yourself in the mornings?" he grumbled under his kisses on my hips. Wow. So that's how I looked. Sexy? I blushed.

"No. I mean you have a secret."

"Who doesn't?" he winked at me.

"You can tell me." I said sweetly to him. He smiled and unbuttoned my pants.

"What's this secret?" he asked indulgently. I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope. I wanna hear you tell me."

"Chad." I whined.

"Sorry." he smiled. He slid my pants off and I became more excited by the minute. His lips went straight to my knee and kissed me up to my thighs and switched to the other leg. My stomach flipped and I wanted to scream. I bit my tongue.

"You aren't human." he looked at me and then bit into my thigh making me scream and I shivered with excitement. My eyes went straight to my thigh. I wasn't bleeding and it was just a love bite. His strength rang through me.

"So what am I?" he asked playing scared. He crawled towards me over my body just like a cat.

"A cat." with that he laughed out-loud.

"For a virgin, I didn't expect you into role-playing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." He must have understood me because he sat up and looked at me a bit more serious then before.

"Okay." okay? Okay what?

"So what makes you think I'm a cat?

"Well…" I rolled my eyes and looked to the side of the room.

"Out of all the animals in the world you choose me as a cat?" he joked. I slapped his chest playfully.

"I saw you. You're always turning up when its near." I explained, "A panther to be exact." His eyes glistened and widened in guilt. He was caught. He knew I knew. I wasn't crazy!

He stared at me and took my conclusion in. He seemed excited and devious at the same time. Maybe I wasn't on top with everything.

"A panther" his voice was coy. I just shook my head. He smiled at me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Sonny, are you okay?" he started touching me again. I felt myself drowning in him again.

"Stop playing dumb." I snapped at him. It only caused a smirk from him. He looked at my body as he continued touching me. Was he even paying attention?!

"Please talk to me." I pleaded with anxious eyes.

"Okay, maybe I am not what I seem. But that doesn't mean that you have to worry about it." he said.

"I wanna know."

"Sonny it's nothing to be worried about. I'm still me. It's just me." he tried soothing my curiosity.

"What about Constance?" I demanded. He let out a breath of frustration.

"That's…. that's a different story." He looked away from me. I waited for him to continue.

"She's cursed." the words came out cold and edgy.

"Cursed?" I urged him to go on.

"Marked- from the beast." his eyes were sharp and they stung into mine. My eyes just widened from his words. It was her.

"So-" I said slowly, "was she what attacked us?"

"Yes."

"You knew?" his eyes were guilty when I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sonny, you need to stay calm. She is somewhere in the building." he warned me. "Just listen." he stopped for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I - I couldn't tell you. I thought I was losing it." he stated with such a soft and ashamed feature.

"Chad, I thought the same. I really thought I was going nuts." I confessed to him. "but-" he looked up at me.

"But what?"

"I felt safe with you. I mean-" I blushed, "You've been in my dreams…. A lot." the heat was rising in my face and it made more embarrassed then I was just sitting there half naked almost. How did I even let that happen? He smiled genuinely at me and took both sides of my face in his hands and leaned forward, pressing his body against mine.

"I'm here whenever you need me." I smiled at his words and I felt a flutter of butterflies inside my stomach. I leaned backwards and laid down on the pillow. He took the sign and moved forward upon me. His lips clasped on mine and were eager for what was put on hold. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers aggressively through his hair. It was one of the best feelings ever, having him so close without a fear or doubt in my mind. I let my shield down and I caved. I allowed him to touch me. To have me. I was his and I was ready for what going to happen. His lips traveled along my chin to my throat to my shoulder and collarbone. His sweet kisses covered every inch of my body minutes later and I succumbed in his hands.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Reviews pleaseeeeee! **

**DMLVT6963**


	11. Chapter 11

"And where have you been?" as I wondered back to work. My legs were shaky and my appearance was not in the best shape. My eyes snapped up to an inquisitive face.

"Oh, hi Nico." is all I could manage. My heart was racing and my skin was tingling. Less then two hours ago I had lost my purity to Chad….or should I saw a wild animal.

"Well you disappeared after Constance left and you missed rehearsal and-"

"I had to go home." I said quickly.

"For what?"

"Well, I needed to get something for Tawnie." I lied.

"No you didn't." shocked from hearing Tawnie's voice, I turned aside to see a very concerned Tawnie. Which was distinctively odd, for she had been nothing but a pain in my ass for the past few days- especially last night.

"What's going on?" I asked curtly.

"We could ask you the same thing." Nico stated.

"What are you talking about" I was growing hesitant about the situation.

"Were you with Chad?" Grady asked, walking towards Nico.

"What?" I was caught off-guard, "No-" I broke ff in a breath, when Tawnie started to talk over me.

"Being around Chad is a dangerous thing Sonny." I looked at her with questioning eyes and held back all the frustration building inside of me. Why were they attacking me?! If anyone, it should have been that demon twisted wench of a werewolf that deserved the attacks. I really damn that bitch to hell! When I get the chance, that exactly what I'm going to tell her.

"Chad and I are nothing like that" I fought back calmly. I tried defending myself but the hits were coming in all directions. It was madness.

"But you were with him- in his dressing room," Zora said. My face hardened like a stone, "Nico saw you go inside with him." I felt every emotion of hatred and hurt tare through me like a wild fire.

"You were following me?" I shot him a glare sharper then daggers as I approached him like he was my prey. "What gives you the right?"

"No one is blaming you Sonny." Tawnie said. I could smell her fear and it was caused from me. I looked at her with my chagrin lit eyes.

"We just-- well we think that when it comes to Chad, you cant see straight."

"You have no idea what you're talking about" I was holding back the tears and frustration, "God!, why are you attacking me?" my voice was breathless and tired.

"We want to help you Sonny."

"I don't need help!" as I violently ran my fingers through my hair on the top of my hair. I held tight and tried to release any aggression in me. I could feel the power under my skin.

""He's with Constance, and if you haven't noticed she doesn't seem to be very stable." Grady added.

"I can trust Chad- you can trust me." I assured them with steady pleading eyes.

"He's not what you need Sonny." I whipped around at Nico and smirked at him.

"Oh really? And what is it you think I need?-- you?"

"He's an unfaithful prick that cant be trusted." his voice was rude and painful.

"And this has nothing to do with jealousy." I provoked.

"Okay, lets just calm down." Grady interfered. I turned away from Nico and kept myself in control.

"We have a follow-up on our sketch and we need to go over it for tomorrow." Zora insisted to everyone. "Sonny knows our concerns and that's all we can do." I didn't even look at them as they left the room.

"Thanks for the bail." I said to Zora who was at the table, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

She looked at me with understanding eyes, "I just hope you know what you're doing. She said quietly. I started back and turned to leave when she called out to me.

"Sonny," I turned to her, "We're going to the beach tonight-- you should come- It's going to be a lot of fun. She offered and went back to her sketch.

I decided to just go home. There wasn't a reason for me to stay. Somehow I ended up on the freeway heading towards the beach, thinking back to Zora's invitation. The sun was setting and I didn't have a care in the world to be alone at night. Though, there was a very dangerous creature stalking Hollywood at night, and there was already a few people found torn apart- I knew I was safe. Chad would be near and I had an obsolete power flowing through my veins. The bite didn't hurt anymore and I noticed that from the minute Chad and I had made love. The mark was dissolving into my skin. Lighter and smaller. I smiled looking out ahead, craving swift moments of danger and satisfaction. Something was turning inside of me.

When I arrived at the beach, I slowed down and took in the bright colorful and crowded scenery. It was a carnival. I parked in the closest parking lot and walked towards it. People were running and scampering all over the place, enjoying themselves, not aware of the danger they were in. This was like an all you can eat beast buffet. Music blasted through the entire area. I could smell the sea salt from the other side of the beach and the popcorn and beer that was in the air. Oddly enough, I picked up fear from a group of girls huddled in front of the entrance. I saw that one of them was crying as I walked past them. I gave the entrance booth ten dollars and went inside the chaos. In the center of the platform that was placed on the beach for the fair, was a giant black dome for the funhouse and dancing.

"I entered the arched opening that was draped with silver flashy think material. It was multicolored with dark flashing lights. The inside resembled the way a castle would look. There was mist that lurked low to the floor, like murky lakes covered with think mist. The smell was smoky. I started to intake my surroundings, looking for my black panther of the night and the devil of a woman who walks beast like under the moonlight. Quickened my pace and was passing the funhouse, when I stopped and looked inside. The hair on my neck began to stand and all my attention was focused on that gloomy maze of mirrors that lurked deep inside. I smirked from the feeling of angst crawling in my joints. I straightened my posture more upright and became more vigilant as I reluctantly strutted inside the black box that was calling out to me.

I could smell the heat and-- iron? Yeah…iron- it was salty and, I licked my lips thinking of where I could place the smell. I lifted my chine up and took a sniff in the air. Blood. My senses were stronger then I thought they were.

I guarded myself, ready for anything to happen. I walked deeper and deeper until I came across a circular hall, leading in all different directions. Surrounded by tall thick shinny mirrors. I couldn't see the floor or my knees. The mist turned into a thick fog as you went in further. The music was faint and I could finally listen. I could hear breathing, but where- I couldn't place that. Then a mouthwatering scent overtook my senses. It was more familiar and tasteful; being it was still on my skin and in my clothes. I turned around to see Chad standing there. His eyes were dark and vile, glowing in the almost darkness. I smiled seductively and he picked up on my intentions.

"This is not the time for that." he walked closer to me, with a tempting smirk on his face.

"What's happening to me?" I closed my eyes and rolled my head from side to side, taking in a deep breath. His scent was so intoxicating. It was making me thirsty, or maybe hungry. My need was growing more and more. The closer he got, the more I took him in. I looked him in the eyes and saw all the answers dancing on his features, then he looked away from me.

"Stay here." he said in a voice so low, that even I was amazed how I heard him. I nodded once and stood still as he disappeared into one of the dark halls.

I spun around immediately to see the same beast as I had last night. It's eyes were hungry and damnable. It came at me with full speed and swiped it's arm at me, slamming me into one of the mirrors, so hard that the glass broke. I turned my head to face it noticing the electrical lit torches that were propped on the walls in-between each mirror. I acted quickly turning a complete 360 moving towards the other mirror next to me, grabbing the torch off the wall. I swung it hard and fast, not realizing my own strength, I slammed the werewolf in the jaw knocking it off balance. I ducked into one of the halls and ran towards a safe haven. Where was Chad! I came to a dead end as I turned into another hall. I stopped midway looking anxiously where to go or what to do. Panicking that it was on my tail, I squeezed in between the mirrors and went behind them and the black drapes that engulfed the walls.

I planted my back as far as I could against the wall. I held my breath since I didn't have time to try and catch it. I moved extra carefully and slowly to the right side. My hands opened wide against the wall on both sides of me. My feet took baby steps, one foot at a time gently, as I traced my body along the wall trying to escape to another hall. I looked straight ahead of myself, right into the drape. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to catch a whiff of it's proximity.

I opened them to sense nothing close. Some one was in agony though. My breathing succumbed finally, as I heard jagged breaths came from somewhere in the dome, along with a heartbeat that was much to slow to not be dying. I moved again along the wall. The smell of Blood was so much stronger now then it was before, in a sick way it made me want to groan out loud. I prayed deep down that Chad was safe. I didn't have time to fight the odds I had. With that I took a deep breath and released every inch of confidence I had, and dashed out from behind the mirrors and ran back to where I had came. Chad was my main priority. He fought his damnest to keep me safe and I would do the same for him.

As I ran back into the circled room I looked at the hall he had gone into and headed towards it, stopping to take another torch off the wall. I held tight and walked fiercely with the same movements I had questioned Chad doing.

* * *

**Okay so I'm NOT updating Chapter 12 until I get 100 reviews. **

**Sorry about that but I miss the constant thoughts and questions. I seem to get more people adding this story to their alerts and favorites. It really means a lot that you do that but your reviews help me write more and it does improve my writing tecniques. There are A LOT and I do mean a lot, that are constant reviewers for every chapter and I seem to communicate with you guys more. I would love to be able to communicate with all my readers and it doesn't help when you don't send your thoughts in. **

**P.s. -I'm not asking you to kiss my ass haha. **

**And one more thing, there have been some messages and reviews on Blackout asking for a sequal. I actually might do that. Let me know if you think that is a good idea for a new story. **

**DMLVT6963**


	12. Chapter 12

Walking down that smoky hall was clouding my senses. I couldn't smell past the blood and the smoke. It was nauseating. I can't understand what's going on with me at the moment. As I turned into one of the red lit halls I was thankful to see more of a vibrant color compared to black smoke. The walls made things more difficult to see if something was hiding behind the mirrors. I stopped dead in my tracks taking in the torn body ahead of me. Oh my god.

"No!" I ran to her not caring if anything heard me.

I wasn't too sure who it was but I knew it was someone from Mackenzie Falls, because she was wearing the sweater with her own clothes. I could see the untouched symbol on the front of her sweater near her left collarbone. She was drenched in her own blood. Three enormous claw marks went along her stomach in an angle. They were too deep for any kind of stitching, I couldn't even tell what belonged inside of her or not. It was disgusting. I took a deep breath without any thought and almost through up. The smell was so strong. I reached over to lift her face towards mine. Her neck was turned towards the wall. As I touched her chin gently, she started screaming. I fell backwards off my feet that I was balancing on. It was Portlyn.

"Portlyn, shh, you have to be quiet." I tried calming her down, but she was delusional.

"Son-" she started coughing up a little bit of blood, "I'm dying aren't I?" Her voice was strenuous and choked. She could barely talk. She was bleeding to death and it broke my heart. This poor girl didn't deserve this.

"You'll be okay." I lied to her. I caressed her head and kept tell her to shh. She was crying and she was in pain. I could smell her pain. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how, and I didn't have the heart to put her out of her misery, even if she asked me.

"You need-" she started coughing more, "to get out- of h-here." She was scared.

"I know." I whispered to her.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad's voice. I was alert and looking around for him. I didn't want to leave Portlyn but I had no choice. I stood up but didn't move.

"Chad?" I whispered. Oh God what if it hears me? Shit, I gripped the torch tighter and held it like a baseball bat. I slowly started walking down the hall that broke off into two different halls. I was willing to be here but at the same time I was scared out of my wits. I want; this type of person. I couldn't defend myself like this. I was going to get killed. Chad would be upset with me for thinking that.

"Chad?" I was a bit distracted as I heard clapping noises. I knew that noise. It was the werewolf's nails on his hind legs slapping the ground when he walked. Oh God. I turned into one of the halls, while I was looking behind me after the noise.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I walked into something which made me panic. I went to swing at it but it caught the torch. When I looked at it I saw Chad holding my wrist as he tossed the torch to the floor. Oh thank you so much. I felt so relieved even though my heart was about to explode. I wrapped my arms around his neck so tightly. I wanted to cry.

"I was so worried" as I pecked his lips really fast and hard. "I thought something happened to you." His arms were around my waist.

"Something might if we don't get out of here." His voice was intense and husky, his eyes flickered to me, "you're hurt." I touched my forehead where I had a cut from when I was slammed into the mirror. My mouth was sore, I was sure to have a bruise there in the morning. Then I saw the thin gash on his arm.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He assured me, "Come on lets go."

He led us into a hall where at the end I saw the emergency exit. There were too many halls in this place for my liking. I would never go into another funhouse for the rest of my life. A tall dark figure, not any taller than Chad, came out of the darkness, in front of the exit. I didn't recognize him. It was to dim for me to really get a good look at his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked amused, "The fun is just beginning."

"William?" Chad said in hatred, "I should have known."

"How could you? You were always too busy with that Chuckle City whore." Chad growled and it made me shrink back, but he had my hand tight in his grasp.

"Don't talk about her like that." Chad's breathing was more ferocious and his voice was deep.

"What are you going to do? Attack me kitty cat?" He started laughing.

"I'll tare you apart, and you know it."

"Chad, why don't you just give up? I mean Constance is going to kill her either way you look at it."

"Constance won't touch her."

"You can't stop her." He smirked, "She's too strong."

"Why did she pick you?" Chad was making small talk to throw him off.

"I was always there." Chad hit a nerve.

"Following her around like a little puppy, you mean?"

"Shut-up!" She needed me."

"Did she tell you that? You know what she's going to do to you if she gets what she wants? She's going to kill you- or… leave you for dead, but I think she's going to kill you." This is no time for games. I was beginning to get a little impatient. I wanted out of this dome!

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do." Chad stated, "She's using you. You're just a piece of meat."

"No! That's where you're wrong! You're the piece of meat, you're little girlfriend there, is her dinner." I didn't want to hear that. He was making me so scared but I felt the heat erupting from within me, to just eat him myself. Hey now I know who he is. He's Devon in Mackenzie Falls. Wow. He really was evil the whole time.

"Uh Chad?"

"Yeah" he said softly.

"We need to go."

"He can but you can't." he interrupted.

"Shut-up Will." Chad wasn't intimidated by him at all and I think that made William uneasy.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." His eyes were sincere and full of pain.

"You too?" I asked, he just touched my cheek and pushed my hair off my shoulder. No. Please no. He has to go with me. I'm not leaving him in here. Before I could say anything to him he turned back towards William.

"Constance wants me anyway, so just let Sonny go."

"I can't do that." He smiled shaking his head. He walked closer to us. Chad looked bored and was ready to just sock him in the face.

"Why not?" he grunted.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said tiresomely.

"You're making this a lot harder on yourself."

"Oh really?" Before anyone could react Chad took a swing right in William's stomach, and shoved him out of the way. William clutched his stomach for a second while Chad and I ran to the end of the hall. I felt someone grab me by the neck and through me backwards. I went sliding away from the exit. I hit the ground hard and saw William attack Chad. Chad was doing well for himself so I wasn't too worried but I felt like time was running short.

"How sweet." I heard a woman's voice as she grabbed me by the hair, "He's fighting for you." She threw me into another mirror and backhanded me across my check making me hit the floor.

"You are the most difficult girl to kill." I looked up at her.

"Chad isn't going live long enough to save you." her eyes were penetrating and her voice was like Venom. Her long blonde hair and her flawless skin was beginning to change. Her veins started to shine through her skin, her color was changing. I watched her moan as she pulled her hair out. Her long locks fell to the ground in heaps as she transformed into the beast. I looked over at Chad who was thrown into the mirrors, crashing them and falling into the pit of curtains. I started to crawl before I got enough wit to get up and run.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep husky voice demanded.

"Chad!" I screamed fiercely, as my leg was pulled, and I hit the floor. Damn that really hurt. I was going to feel all this in the morning if I lived. I twisted myself onto my back and with my free leg I kicked it in its face, causing it to shake its head and reach for me again. Within seconds I scurried on my hands and knees until I got to my feet. I ran as fast I could to the exit door and I slammed myself onto it causing it to open half way; I looked at the beast that was coming after me. Chad darted in front of me and pushed us out of the dome. We hit the concrete and he took my hand forcing me to get up as we ran. People were screaming and running around frantically. We could barely keep up the speed because of all the people. What were they freaking out about?! They weren't the ones that it wanted to eat for dinner! Chad held my hand so tight I was losing feeling in it.

There was helicopters flying over the Santa Monica Pier and flashing red and blue lights everywhere. It was so loud and chaotic. Chad was leading us towards the pier. We were already in the sand heading towards it. Running in the sand in the dark seemed more difficult than during the day. I could smell food from the pier and it was making me smile inside. The bright lights from the pier lit up the night as we neared it. I looked behind us to see nothing but the dome in the far distance. We stopped underneath the beginning of the pier.

"Did we lose them?" I asked completely out of breath. I was gasping for air and I leaned forward with my hands on my knees.

"I'm not sure." He turned away from the dome and looked at me, "Are you okay?" he started touching me and pulled me into a warm hug. I smiled into his chest and inhaled him. He smelled so good. Every time we got too close he set off all my emotions. I became irregularly hot and lustful. That's when I thought I saw something in the darkness.

"Chad" I think I saw something." I asked starring off into the sand. He turned around with his arms still around me.

"Shit!." He hissed.

"We got ago." He said quickly as he pulled me up to the parking lot. We turned around to double back but we went up the ramp leading onto the pier. Everyone was aware of the helicopters but still continued eating and laughing. Some people were stepping aside and trying to figure out what was happening.

That's when everyone started to panic and scream. I wanted to get away from all the hysteria. I looked behind me to see that beast chasing after us, trampling over anyone who didn't move in time. My heart started to race, my leg felt like they were going to fall off. Chad noticed my lack on running.

"Come on, Sonny, we have keep going." He yelled as we kept moving around everyone. Loud shots were being made from above us. We kept running as fast as we could towards the edge of the pier. Without any thought Chad stepped off, taking me with him.

"AHHHH!" I couldn't help it I mean hello I was falling into the ocean. I hated heights! This was not good. I hope I lived through this. My stomach did constant summersaults until we hit the water. The water was cool yet warm. The water was calm and it was easy when I came up. I lost Chad's hand when we went under.

"Chad" I yelled anxiously. Turning around and around to see if he came up anywhere.

"Chad!" I yelled a bit louder. Then something pulled me under. I didn't have time to get any breath in. I kicked forcefully trying to get up for air, when I felt someone grab my waist. We came up together and he was laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" I started slapping his chest.

"Hey it's okay. We made it." He smiled. "I think they got everything taken care of up their." I looked up at the pier behind him. It was calmer. I didn't hear much screaming anymore. The shooting even stopped.

"Chad I don't think we-" he stopped me with a kiss. The same kiss I had been craving since we made love. His delicious kiss warmed my mouth and gave me a rush. My arms wrapped around his neck, running my hand through his wet hair. I smiled into the kiss and we moved near one of the wooden pillars. He pressed me against it and continued kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and helped deepen the kiss ad his hands explored my skin under my shirt.

A light was flashing on my face. I opened my eyes to see a cop on a small boat.

"You two okay?" he yelled over the soft dark waves. I smiled holding in the laughter. Chad must have found it funny as well because he was laughing too.

"We're fine." I yelled back. The cop started the boat and came towards us. Chad held me in his arms on the boat. The past hour was probably the worse feeling I have ever felt in my life. Not only did I lose my life but I thought I had lost Chad. When we got to shore we were escorted back towards the parking lot that had more cops, and a few ambulances. We were taken to one of the ambulances to get checked out. I couldn't help but smile when I knew deep down I was okay.

* * *

**I am so sorry if this chapter was corny.  
I hope it was what you were expecting. **

**I'm sure the last chapter was much better. **

**Please Review**

**DMLVT6963**


	13. Chapter 13

I wondered off towards the beach after all the mayhem cleared up. People we're scattered all over the place on the pier and the streets. I looked behind me at all the chaos, eager to get away from it all. The loud noise and bright lights were just too much. My head ached, from the gash on my forehead and my body pained from the hits I took tonight. I took my shoes off and tossed them into the sand behind me so they wouldn't get wet by the shoreline. I looked out into the darkness as the cool water rushed over my sore and tired feet. My heartbeat was still in the midst of getting back on track. These last three days had been so much to register. I had learned that the many stories I heard as child and Hollywood makes for money, isn't as fake as it is made out to be. On the other hand, Chad wasn't human anymore. He had a supernatural characteristic about him, which was dark and mysterious. He was my protector and one of the most gorgeous creatures of the night; A black panther. It was going to take some time until I accepted Chad's future. He was the same as any person in this world, only he had a terribly wicked secret that sent chills up my spine and sent quivers in my breaths. His animalistic features were attractive in many ways then one. He was much more vital then he was before. I couldn't be around him without feeling his energy, the passion and constant lust that flowed through his veins.

I took a deep breath and I smelled him close. His aroma was fierce and struck me within seconds of smelling it. It sent my mind in a whirlwind and caused so many streams of vibrant pleasures sprouting all throughout my body. Just the taste of him took my mind out of reality. I saw rare up-close visions of galaxies that were on fire and I could feel the heat off the radiant colors and the sharp pressures of the unknown. Everything was open and beautiful. I was aware of all that is happening inside and outside of our world.

"How do you feel?" his strong and soft voice carried past me out to sea.

"I feel really different." I sighed out loud.

"Naw, you'll be fine. It will go away in time."

"I don't want this feeling to go away." I turned to him, to see him standing behind me.

"Well, you'll always have the feeling, it just won't be so overpowering."

"It won't fade?"

"Not as long as we're together." he moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me, " if anything it will grow stronger every day."

"But it's not permanent?"

"You're not turning into anything abnormal if that's what your asking."

My hands took his face gently, on opposite sides of his cheeks, his words were painful, how he could ever think he was abnormal, "You are anything other then that." I said sternly, I could feel his eyes on mine, "You are a man and have the strength of an animal. You're a beautiful wild feline that I enjoy the company of at night stalking me in the shadows."

"You would like that."

"Hey, you chose to watch me over everyone." I smiled and snaked my arms around his neck.

"Only because you're all I ever think of when I go home… I won't even begin to tell you what I dream about."

"Oh, I'm sure I have an idea, after last night." I whispered against his lips and he pulled me in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, frantically loosing control and almost being devoured by his love in the sand but we broke apart before anything could happen.

"The sea is so peaceful tonight." he breathed against my cheek.

"I'm peaceful."

"So am I."

We stood there feeling mother nature all around us and we admired the nights fresh cool air as we kept warm in each others embrace. I leaned into his chest and faced the enchanting Pacific waters. The sea was calling to me and I could hear its sweet endeavors as I smiled. I was in the arms of a man I knew I always wanted and all I'll ever need. My life was complete and I knew right at that moment, that no matter what happened after tonight, I was in the arms of my protector…. For life.

The End


End file.
